


Reunions

by October_sky



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I don't know what it is with Sigrun and near-lethal hugs in my stories, Rescue Mission, reunited, this ship felt like it just needed some cute fluff at this point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 09:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12033354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/October_sky/pseuds/October_sky
Summary: Sigrun Eide has cried precisely twice in her life:  When she was certain that she would never see Tuuri again, and when she did.  This story is about the latter.





	Reunions

Sigrun tapped her foot as she checked the watch on the underside of her wrist apprehensively.  They should be back by now, right?  No, not yet, Onni had told her to start getting worried after two hours, so they had another 15 minutes.

 

“Anything yet?” she asked as she walked across the deck to sit next to Emil, who was leaning over the edge scanning the water with a pair of binoculars.  He had barely opened his mouth to say ‘no’ before a blinding flash of light came across the water, sending her shooting up to the rail to get a better look.

“Okay that’s one… two.. Three…” Emil counted the people on the distant boat, “Four!  They got her!” he cheered.  Sigrun could hardly believe her eyes as she snatched the binoculars out of Emil’s hands.  Sure enough, it was her fuzzyhead.

After dragging three weary mages and one slightly-dazed Tuuri up onto the deck, Lalli, Reynir, and Onni all went in for their first opportunity at a proper hug, only to be thrown against a wall, to the floor, and almost put over a rail respectively as Sigrun pushed past them and threw her arms around Tuuri, squeezing a little too hard.

“S-Sigrun, don’t get me wrong, I’m happy to see you too” she managed to choke out, “but if you don’t loosen up a little bit I may just die again”.  Sigrun relaxed a bit and used one of her sleeves to wipe the tears streaming down her face.

“Right, sorry.  Had to make sure you were real, you know?” she said, prompting a giggle from both women.  “And fuzzyhead?”

“Yeah?”

“You know I’m never letting you out of my sight again, right?”

“Yeah, I know.  I think I’m alright with that idea”  Tuuri said, leaning in a little closer.

  
  



End file.
